Гера Синдулла
|пол=Женский |рост=1,7 метраЗвёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать |вес=50 килограммЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Лицом к лицу |цвет волос= |цвет глаз=Зелёный |цвет лица=Светло-зелёный |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Клан Синдулла *Восстание *Альянс за восстановление РеспубликиИзгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Группа массасси ***Эскадрилья «Феникс»Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала ***Спектры **Высшее командование Альянса |учителя= |ученики= }} Гера Синдулла ( ) — женщина-тви’лек, дочь Чама Синдуллы, борца за независимость Рилота. Во время Войн клонов Гера была свидетельницей оккупации Рилота, а после становления Империи покинула планету и оставила отцовскую борьбу за независимость ради справедливости в масштабах галактики. став агентом Восстания. На Горсе она встретила пережившего приказ 66 джедая-недоучку Кэнана Джарруса, ставшего её другом, а затем к ним присоединилась мандалорка Сабин Врен, сбежавшая из Академии на своей родине. Вместе с Зебом Оррелиозом, пережившим геноцид на Ласане, они начали сражаться против Империи с борта корабля Геры, «Призрака», неуловимого для врагов. После того, как к ним присоединился Эзра Бриджер, действия Спектров, приобретшие масштабный характер, привлекли внимание верхушку Империи: гранд-моффа Таркина и самого Дарта Вейдера, а также сенатора Органы, обеспечившего повстанцам помощь и снабжение. В 4 ДБЯ Гера и её товарищи влились в эскадрилью «Феникс», одну из ячеек сопротивления Империи. Усилия Геры и её товарищей привели к возникновению в 2 ДБЯ Альянса повстанцев, объединившего разрозненные силы для борьбы с общим врагом. Гера стала одним из лидеров Альянса в преддверии Галактической гражданской войны, и оставалась таким в её ходе. В критические для Альянса моменты она оставалась в центре событий — на Хоте за день до поражения Альянса и на Эндоре через день после сокрушительной победы повстанцев. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|200px|Мозаика с семейным портретом Геры Гера родилась на планете Рилот в семье Чама Синдуллы, оппозиционера и полевого командира. В годы Войн клонов она была ещё ребёнком, когда её отец возглавил сопротивление оккупации Сепаратистов. Во время битвы за планету её мать, зеленокожая тви’лека, укрывала её в катакомбах. Наблюдая за приходом Великой армии Республики на планету, за челноками и кораблями в воздухе, Гера решила стать пилотом. Гера росла на сказках о том, как пурргиллы вдохновили людей на создание гипердвигателя. Став взрослее, она стала относится к ним как к угрозе, поскольку они уничтожали корабли при выходе из гиперпространства. Во время битвы за Рилот, перед укрытием Геры на землю рухнул подбитый «Y-wing», пилот которого погиб. Несмотря на это, ей удалось извлечь из обломков старого дроида-астромеханика C1-10P. После падения Галактической Республики и появления на её месте Галактической Империи, её войска остались на планете в качестве оккупантов. В ответ на это тви’леки начали борьбу под началом Чама. Во время первых протестов мать Геры была убита, после чего Чам стал ставить борьбу с Империей выше семьи. Это привело к ухудшению отношений Геры с отцом. В конце концов, в 12 ДБЯ Гера оставила планету и присоединилась к сети агентов Фалкрама, ведущих подпольную борьбу с Империей. Несмотря на разногласия с отцом, она всё равно восхищалась им как тем, кто смог организовать борьбу с Империей. На борту «Затмения» После провалившейся попытки убийства Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, Гера путешествовала вместе с группой «Карзак» на борту грузового корабля YT-209 «Затмение». Вместе с ними она отправилась на спасательную миссию к Рилоту, чтобы доставить груз, выжимку из корня гаттис, для жителей планеты, на которой распространилась эпидемия биббековой лихорадки. Несмотря на сложные отношения с отцом, Гера вызвалась на эту миссию, чтобы помочь своему народу. Пройдя имперский контроль, Гера решила отсоединиться от подключённого автопилота и уйти с официального маршрута. В ответ губернатор Делиан Морс направила за грузовым кораблём звено «V-wing»'ов. Гере удалось увести корабль, но врагу удалось повредить двигатели, сенсоры дальнего обзора и связь, а капитан корабля, Крисиант Реден, была ранена. Гера посадила Затмение в заброшенном коммерческом космопорте неподалёку от Лессу, столицы планеты. Выгрузив припасы и починив повреждённые системы, тви’лека вновь вывела корабль в космос. Несмотря на усилия имперцев, им удалось ускользнуть неповреждёнными. После миссии Гера взяла курс на Мэнду. Гера и стрелок расы ни́кто Ул'лиган поблагодарили друг друга за солидарность к проблемам своих народов, а Голл, один из лидеров движения «Свободный Рилот», отметил лидерские качества девушки. Горский конфликт По следу Видиана thumb|250px|Гера спасает Кэнана от капитана Слоун В 11 ДБЯ, через год после окончательного оставления родины, Гера, член сети повстанческих агентов Фалкрама, собиравших информацию против Империи, вышла на след графа Денетриуса Видиана, одного из самых успешных имперских промышленников, занимавшего высокое положение при дворе Императора Палпатина. Узнав, что граф отправляется в систему Горс, основное место добычи и производства торилида, от горсианского агента по имени Хетто, Гера прибыла в систему на своём модифицированном лёгком грузовом корабле VCX-100 «Призрак».Новый рассвет Гера наблюдала прибытие Звёздного разрушителя «Ультиматум» капитана Рей Слоун, который сразу же уничтожил врезавшийся в него во время выхода из гиперпространства транспортник «Мечта Синды». Поняв, что Империя решила всерьёз заняться местной промышленностью, Гера решила подобраться к графу Видиану поближе. Она замаскировала сигнал транспондера под один из кораблей, беспрестанно сновавших между планетой и спутником. Совершив посадку на Синде, спутнике Горса, она, в амплуа новой работницы, проникла внутрь горнодобывающего комплекса, обманув охранника. Заметив процессию графа, она попыталась добраться до него, но столкнулась со штурмовиком, которого была вынуждена нокаутировать. Немногим позже она стала свидетельницей того, как Видиан убивает Палфу, неймодианца, работавшего директором Синдианской гильдии добытчиков. Продолжив слежку, Гера присутствовала недалеко от места работы горняков «Лунного света», где Кэнан Джаррус защитил старого Окадийю Гарсона перед графом Видианом. Гера восхитилась храбростью Кэнана и даже подумала было его завербовать, однако затем решила всё же сосредоточиться на миссии. Вернувшись на корабль, Гера, подсоединившись к местным каналам связи, обнаружила, что какой-то шахтёр по имени Скелли устроил покушение на графа Видиана, подорвав взрывчатку в зоне 42. Решив проверить также мотивацию шахтёра, который показался ей мятежником-одиночкой, Гера направилась вслед за «Лунным светом-72», кораблём Кэнана, на котором, как она предполагала, Скелли покинул Синду. Она отследила его до заводского комплекса «Лунного света» в Трясигороде на Горсе. Чтобы освободить Скелли, она наняла местных мелких бандитов, банду «Сарлакки» во главе с чагрианином Чарко. Те, получив от неё половину суммы в сто кредитов, попытались угнать ховергрузовик, что отвлекло службу безопасности компании. Переполох позволил Гере незамеченной проникнуть в помещение охраны и освободить Скелли, которому она пообещала встретиться позже. Когда Гера и Чарко встретились вновь, чтобы получить вторую половину суммы, Чарко и его бандиты попытались ограбить тви’леку, потребовав у неё ещё сотню кредитов. В завязавшейся драке на помощь Гере пришёл Кэнан, который был свидетелем этой сцены. Хотя она могла справиться и сама, помощь Кэнана пришлась кстати — он отвлёк на себя главаря банды, Чарко, своего давнего противника, а Гера, расправившись с его прихвостнями, скрылась. Позже, она отследила Скелли по подброшенному ему маячку до его укрытия в бомбоубежище коммуны «Крисп», приюта для ветеранов Войн клонов. Она проникла в его убежище и, представившись журналисткой «Вестника охраны природы», надеялась завербовать подрывника, но отказалась от этой идей, поняв из разговора с ним, что тот — одержимый идеей сторонник теории заговора, уверенный в том, что Синда будет разрушена добычей торилида. Оставив Скелли в покое, Гера направилась на встречу со своим местным контактом, работником компании «Медийные решения Трансепт», Хетто, в бар «Астероидный пояс». Информация о системах слежки, используемых Империей, которую обещал передать Хетто, была одной из основных целей Геры в системе Горс. Тем не менее, оказалось, что Имперское бюро безопасности обнаружило подозрительную активность Хетто и арестовало его. Перед самым арестом он успел передать инфокубы своей начальнице и подруге, салластанке Залюне Майдер. В «Астероидном поясе» Гера встретилась именно с ней, а также с Кэнаном, который подрабатывал в кантине барменом. Залюна передала Гере часть информации от Хетто, среди которой были сведения о загадочной личности Лемюэля Тарсы, стёртого из прочих баз данных. Заметив в толпе Скелли, Залюна быстро покинула кантину. Оказалось, что подрывник, считавший Джарруса «другом», пришёл попросить его пропуск на территорию «Лунного света», чтобы передать графу Видиану свои наработки во время инспекции. Прежде, чем они начали спорить, в бар заявились штурмовики, которые намеревались пресечь встречу Геры и Залюны, но опоздали. Штурмовики обыскали заведение, но ничего не нашли — Кэнан и Окадийя спрятали Скелли в освежителе, где он изображал перебравшего вуки. После ухода имперцев Гера уговорила Кэнана провести её на территорию, чтобы она могла проследить за киборгом во время его инспекции и выяснить его мотивы. Мятеж thumb|250px|left|Кэнан спасает Геру от взрыва шаттла Проникнув на территорию «Лунного света» с помощью Окадийи, работавшего водителем ховербаса в дополнение к работе горняком, Кэнан и Гера разделились. Тви’лека проникла внутрь комплекса, а человек остался копаться в двигателе ховербаса. По вентиляции Гера проследовала за графом и его спутниками, но её задачу осложнил Скелли, нашедший способ попасть за забор. Он передал Видиану результаты своих расчётов и попытался убедить киборга прекратить разработку спутника, однако тот отбросил его ударом. Несколькими минутами позже, Гера стала свидетельницей того, как граф жестоко убил директора «Лунного света», бесалиска Лал Граллик, столкнув её в чан с ксеноборной кислотой и помешав выбраться из едкой жидкости. Прибежавший на крики Горд Граллик, муж Лал и начальник охраны компании, застал на месте преступления только Геру. Прежде, чем он накинулся бы на неё, она отправила его ознакомиться с записями камер. Покинув заводские корпуса, Гера увидела, что штурмовики капитана Слоун во главе с ней самой окружили Кэнана за отсутствие у него пропуска. Капитан хотела также арестовать и Геру, но не успела — Видиан оборвал свой визит и пожелал вернуться на корабль. Тем не менее, при посадке на шаттл «Жезл», стоявший посреди Раздолбанного бульвара, раздался взрыв — обиженный на графа Скелли подложил сумку со взрывчаткой в попытке убить недруга. Тем не менее, тот уцелел и направился на космодром соседнего Верхогорья на ховербасе Окадийи. thumb|270px|Гера и Кэнан перехватывают у дроида управление Гера и Кэнан отправились вслед за ними, забравшись в один из ховерванов, перевозивших торилид, и отключив в нём дроида-шофёра. Скелли, в тайне от них, также направился в Верхогорье на своём спидере. Прибыв на место, он снова попытался убить графа, подорвав ещё один шаттл — «Булаву», но киборг вновь уцелел. Заметив Кэнана и Геру, он попытался добраться до них, но появление Горда Граллика, искавшего правосудия для Видиана, смешало его карты. Пока Видиан убивал бесалиска, Гера, Скелли и Кэнан забрались в ховербас и покинули космопорт. Гера пилотировала машину через узкие улочки Горс-Сити, в ходе чего мятежникам удалось избавиться от преследовавших их имперских войсковых транспортов и двух истребителей TIE/ln. Бросив «Бовояж» в старых карьерах, они вернулись в Астероидный пояс вместе с Залюной, которая, как оказалось, провела в уборной машины, где был сломан замок, полные сутки. Трое повстанцев-по-неволе сплотились вокруг Геры — даже Залюна согласилась бороться против планов графа, узнав, что её отстранили от любимой работы из-за дружбы с Хетто. Просмотрев материал с камер «Бонвояжа», Гера обнаружила, что план Видиана состоит в том, чтобы уничтожить Синду и собрать с осколков торилид. Подозрения подтвердились, когда на спутнике произошёл тестовый подрыв, последствия которого были видны с поверхности Горса. В стремлении спасти Окадийю, который был в тот момент в забое, группа прилетела на Синду. Кэнан и Гера спустились в разрушенную шахту, чтобы найти там умиравшего Окадийю и раздробленные тела других знакомых мужчине шахтёров. Старик скончался на руках у Кэнана и тви’леки. Срыв планов Удовлетворённый резульатом тестового подрыва, Видиан через капитана Слоун приказал всем кораблям-рудовозам отправляться в систему Калкораан за грузом барадия-357, более мощного, чем применявшийся на Синде бисульфат барадия. Взрывчатка должна была быть использована для уничтожения спутника. Для покрытия преступлений графа и одновременно взрыва на луне власти объявили, что компания «Лунный свет» стоит за этими действиями и провели её империализацию. Стремясь остановить киборга, Кэнан, Гера и их новые товарищи прибыли на Калкораанскую базу. Благодаря уловке Кэнана, Гере и остальным удалось попасть в личные покои графа, где они столкнулись с ним самим лицом к лицу. В коротком бою киборг поверг и тви’леку, и человека, но вмешательство Скелли и Залюны, выстреливших в него смесью из лекарств подрывника, помогло им уцелеть. Использовав терминал для подключения к мозгам киборга, мятежники обнаружили, что сам Видиан и был тем «экспертом» Лемюэлем Тарсой, но сменил личность после перенесённого синдрома Шилмера. Они также обнаружили, что Видиан подделал результаты тестового подрыва — уничтожение Синды на самом деле могло полностью уничтожить кристаллы торилида. Воспользовавшись вокодером киборга, Кэнан вызвал в его покои капитана Слоун. Парализовав её, Кэнан сообщил ей об обмане Видиана и о том, что он — агент самого Императора. В конце концов, он убедил её в своей правоте, после чего повстанцы покинули базу и вернулись в систему Горс. После прибытия, Кэнан на своём корабле попытался затормозить процесс выгрузки взрывчатки, в ответ на что его начали преследовать корабли с «Ультиматума». Сбив несколько из них, Кэнан посадил корабль в ангар «Добытчика», персонального корабля графа Видиана, чтобы добраться до киборга и остановить его безумный план. Гера и остальные разделились по пути через корабль-фабрику, и к тому моменту, как агенту Восстания удалось добраться до мостика, киборг уже ослепил Залюну и откинул Кэнана. Прежде, чем граф успел отдать приказ о подрыве, свой ход сделала капитан Слоун, получившая ответ с Корусанта. Она объявила Видиана преступником и изменником и приказала штурмовикам арестовать промышленника. Тем не менее, Видиан всё равно попытался привести план в исполнение — но турболазеры корабля Слоун снесли коммуникационные антенны «Добытчика», и план окончательно провалился. Кэнан, Залюна и Гера отправились к спасательной капсуле. По пути Кэнан раскрыл свою истинную личность перед Герой — он использовал Силу для того, чтобы остановить рухнувшую на них тележку. После эвакуации в капсуле, Гера и Кэнан наблюдали взрыв на борту «Добытчика» — Скелли подорвал себя вместе с Видианом, защитив тем самым Синду. Вернувшись на Горс, повстанцы отвезли Залюну на тихий мир вдали от Горса, где она могла спокойно дожить свою жизнь даже слепой. После этого тви’лека и человек отправились вместе бороться с Империей на борту «Призрака». Спектры thumb|right|250px|Команда Геры в «Призраке» После Горского конфликта Гера, Кэнан и Чоппер сформировали повстанческую ячейку под названием Спектры со шатбом на «Призраке», корабле Геры. Позже к ним присоединился воин-ласат Гаразеб Оррелиос и мандалорка Сабин Врен. Спектры совершили несколько налётов на имперские конвои на Кристофсисе, Кашиике, Рилоте и Тойдарии, прежде, чем осесть на Лотале.Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid После одного из нападений на имперский конвой вблизи Лотала по предложению Кэнана «Призрак» попал под обстрел TIE-истребителей, повредивших сразу несколько систем корабля. После того, как Гера и Кэнан стали давать Чопперу противоречащие друг другу приказы, тот не выдержал, и, перехатив управление над орудиями, сам сбил один из истребителей. Мятеж на Лотале Новый член команды Через какое-то время, Гера отправила Сабин, Зеба и Кэнана в Столичный город Лотала похитить несколько ящиков с имперскими бластерами. По плану Гера должна была подобрать на «Призраке» свою команду вместе с украденным неподалёку от города, но во время миссии Спектры столкнулись с Эзрой Бриджером, четырнадцатилетним подростком-беспризорником. В конце концов, Спектры доставили мальчишку, попытавшегося отнять у мятежников часть добычи, с собой на «Призрак», где он впервые встретился с Герой. Уйдя от преследования имперских сил в околопланетном пространстве, Гера и её команда вновь вернулись на Лотал, чтобы продать украденные бластеры деваронцу Цикатро Визаго, преступному лорду. Вырученные средства повстанцы потратили на припасы для жителей Таркинтауна, беженцев от Империи.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа После этого Спектры направились освободить рабов-вуки, которых Галактическая Империя перевозила на Кессель с Кашиика, чтобы они работали на спайсовых шахтах. В тайне от них, агент Имперского бюро безопасности Александр Каллус планировал заманить мятежников в ловушку. На борту «Призрака», меж тем, Зеб и Чоппер протестовали против присутствия Эзры. В пику им Гера и Сабин утверждали, что не могут отпустить юношу, который знал слишком много о них. Выйдя из гиперпространства в точке назначения, выяснилось, что их каналы связи оказались заблокированы, и, кроме того, к ним приближался Звёздный разрушитель «Законник», который притянул «Призрак» на борт. Гера отправила Эзру предупредить остальных, которые покинули корабль, но после возвращения Спектров на борт оказалось, что мальчика пленил агент Каллус. thumb|270px|Гера на «Призраке» выполняет «подбор 22» Через некоторое время Гере удалось убедить своих друзей спасти Эзру с вражеского корабля. После того, как им это удалось сделать, Гера предположила, что родители мальчика волнуются за него. Узнав, что у него нет родителей, она огорчилась. Благодаря тому, что на борту «Законника» Эзре удалось узнать о том, куда переправили имперцы вуки, Спектры отправились на Кессель спасать их. Нападение вражеских TIE-истребителей привело к тому, что Гере пришлось выполнить манёвр «подбор 22» для спасения товарищей. После возвращения на Лотал Эзра вернул Кэнану его голокрон, который украл чуть раньше. Обнаружив, что Эзре удалось открыть его, Гера поняла, что он чувствителен к Силе. Тем не менее, после того, как Кэнан обнаружил также пропажу своего светового меча, он последовал в убежище мальчика и предложил ему стать своим учеником. Когда тот согласился, он стал полноправным членом команды «Призрака». Кража дизрапторов Добыча припасов thumb|right|250px|Гера отправляет Зеба и Эзру за припасами После того, как Эзра и Зеб поссорились в грузовом отсеке «Призрака», Гера отправила их на покупку припасов в близлежащем городе. В списке Геры, среди прочего, был мейлорун, фрукт, редкий на Лотале. Гера рассчитывала, что товарищи уйдут на поиски и оставят остальных в тишине и спокойствии. Через некоторое время с Герой связался Зеб, укравший TIE-истребитель. Кэнан приказал им поторопиться к месту встречи, но те всё равно опоздали, заставив товарищей волноваться. Когда они всё же прибыли, команда быстро погрузилась на «Призрак» и покинула место. Гонка дураков Ловушка Инквизитора Разрушение кайбер-кристалла thumb|right|250px|«Призрак» и «Фантом» улетают от уничтоженного кайбер-кристалла Позже, Гера и Кэнан отправили Эзру в качестве нового рекрута в Академию для молодых имперцев на Лотале, чтобы тот выкрал дешифратор с местоположением большого кайбер-кристалла. Под именем Дева Моргана юноша вместе с другими кадетами, Заром Леонисом и Джаем Келлом, успешно выкрал декодер и передал его Сабин, Зебу и Чопперу, ожидавшим в назначенное время снаружи комплекса. После того, как Гере стали известны координаты конвоя из трёх крейсеров типа «Гозанти», сопровождавших кристалл, они были готовы эвакуировать Эзру из академии, но тот организовал задержку, чтобы организовать также побег кадета Келла, которого Гранд-инквизитор намеревался забрать в проект «Харвестер». Несмотря на это обстоятельство, Гера убедила товарищей сосредоточиться на основном задании. Используя добытые координаты, «Призрак» совершил нападение на конвой. Пока Кэнан на «Фантоме» отвлекал истребители сопровождения, Гера атаковала срединный крейсер изо всех орудий корабля, который, как подозревал Кэнан, перевозил кристалл. После уничтожения цели, взрыв которой затронул и другие имперские корабли, Призрак и Фантом ускользнули в гиперпространство. Эзра и Джай, меж тем, к этому моменту уже покинули Академию с помощью товарищей. Гера помогла сбежавшему кадету и его матери укрыться от Империи. Миссия на Анаксисе День Империи Работа на Лэндо Сенатор-предатель После очередного сообщения от Галла Трайвиса Спектры направились на встречу с беглым сенатором лично — Гера и Эзра смогли разгадать указание на место встречи в передаче. Проникнув в здание старого Сената и встретившись с Трайвисом, группа оказалась окружена штурмовиками Каллуса. Сенатор предложил сдаться, однако с помощью Сабин им удалось ускользнуть в подземные тоннели с агентом на хвосте. Трайвис стал задавать странные вопросы, пытаясь выведать больше о группе и её членах, что натолкнуло Геру на мысль о предательстве Трайвиса, которое он хорошо маскировал. Чтобы проверить свои предположения, Гера дала Трайвису в руки незаряженный бластерный пистолет, чтобы тот прикрывал повстанцев с тыла. Тот не преминул воспользоваться возможностью и атаковать мятежников в спину, взяв их на прицел. Оглушив и обезоружив сенатора-предателя, Спектры успешно сбежали. Эзра тяжело воспринял раскрытие истинной личины сенатора, но Гера смогла убедить его, что надежда помогает исправлять мир вокруг. Внимание Таркина thumb|right|250px|Гера связалась с Фалкрамом Действия Спектров против Империи в конце концов привлекли внимание гранд-моффа Внешнего кольца Уилхаффа Таркина, решившего лично положить конец проблеме мятежников. Пытаясь изменить тот факт, что имперская пропаганда выставляет их в худшем свете, Гера и её товарищи проникли и взломали имперскую башню связи. В то время, как её товарищи осуществляли взлом, она сама оставалась на Фантоме, челноке Призрака, чтобы эвакуировать команду после загрузки на главный компьютер обманных данных. Это была ловушка Таркина, организованная им вместе с Гранд-инквизитором и Каллусом: комплекс был быстро окружён, и в короткой стычке имперцы пленили Кэнана. Гера не хотела оставлять Кэнана в плену, но всё же увела сбежавших товарищей из ловушки. Из-за пленения учителя Эзра выступил по радио с речью, в которой призывал к действиям. Это сообщение нашло отклик среди жителей Лотала и близлежащих систем. В ответ на речь Эзры Таркин приказал уничтожить башню связи, чем лишил планету коммуникаций. Гера убедила Эзру, что их действия не бесполезны, и что битва с Империей только начинается. Мустафар Спасение сенатора thumb|left|250px|Сенатор Турал встаёт на сторону Спектров Через какое-то время Спектры приняли сигнал бедствия с места крушения одинокого шаттла. Прибыв на место крушения на «Фантоме», они обнаружили в обломках раненную традианку Надею Турал, имперского сенатора от Трада. Гера приняла решение помочь сенатору, несмотря на её враждебное поведение. Когда та пришла в себя на корабле, то отказалась от помощи мятежников, заявив, что презирает их. Вскоре из гиперпространства вышел крейсер типа «Гозанти», появление которого застало команду врасплох. Имперский корабль дезактивировал щиты «Призрака» и его энергосистему, а затем отряд штурмовиков во главе с коммандером Ирлл взял «Призрак» на абордаж. Ирлл за считанные минуты пленила Сабин, Зеба и Эзру, а затем вынудила Кэнана и Геру сдаться. Спектры были выстроены для расстрела вдоль стены, но сенатор Турал, требовавшая справедливого суда для мятежников, сорвала её планы, дав своим спасителям мгновение. Они быстро сориентировались и смогли одержать верх над штурмовиками. Вскоре отстыковавшись от вражеского корабля, Спектры доставили сенатора на Камсон. Восстание Беглянка Осада Лотала Пропавшие командиры Уничтожение «Дома Феникса» вновь заставило Геру и других повстанцев скрываться от Империи. По предложению Асоки Тано, члены команды «Призрака» отправились на планету Силос на поиски старого друга тогруты, клона-капитана Великой армии Республики Рэкса, с которым она воевала бок-о-бок в Войну клонов. Эзра, Сабин, Кэнан и Зеб отправились на поверхность планеты, в Гера и Чоппер остались на «Призраке» для починки корабля. Помимо Рэкса повстанцы нашли на Силосе также других клонов-офицеров, Вульфи и Грегора. thumb|250px|Благодаря усилиям Геры и её товарищей, Рэкс присоединился к Восстанию Приняв повстанцев за угрозу Империи из-за недоверия к джедаям, клон-коммандер Вульфи отправил сообщение имперским силам о появлении мятежников на Силосе. Принявший сообщение адмирал Кассиус Константин, на борту флагмана которого, «Непобедимого», также находился агент Каллус, заклятый враг Спектров, отправился к планете. Когда он вышел из гиперпространства, Гере и Чопперу пришлось отключить все системы корабля, чтобы избежать обнаружения. На Силосе Спектры и ветераны-клоны смогли уничтожить три AT-AT агента Каллуса и покинуть планету на «Фантоме». Капитан Рэкс присоединился к Восстанию. Проблема с инквизиторами Используя данные, предоставленные Рэксом, Гера обнаружила, что в космосе со времён Войн клонов осталась заброшенная медицинская станция Галактической Республики. Она отправила на миссию туда Сабин, Чоппера и Зеба. В тайне от неё Эзра, разочарованный после очередного урока от Кэнана, отправился с ними. Добравшись на «Фантоме» до места назначения, повстанцы оказались атакованы двумя инквизиторами, Седьмой сестрой и Пятым братом. После короткой стычки Зеб смог доставить товарищей обратно к силам повстанцев на «Фантоме». Гера и Кэнан услышали о том, что Империя послала больше инквизиторов, из первых уст. Источники энергии Гера и другие Спектры поучаствовали в поиске новых генераторов для помощи населению холодной планеты Ринн, переживавшей энергетический кризис. Перед уходом с «Призрака» на Гареле на поиски нужных деталей Гера приказала Эзре и Чопперу вычистить корабль. В отсутствие Геры, те отправились на миссию по спасению Цикатро Визаго, корабль которого, «Сломанный рог», оказался угнан Хондо Онакой. В процессе Эзра и дроид нашли пять нужных генераторов, которые позже были переданы населению Ринна. Клинкокрыл Феникс-лидер С получением звания Феникса-лидера ответственность Геры перед Восстанием увеличилась. На планете Гарел она отправила двоих пилотов за частями для истребителя на рынок Гарел-Сити. Через некоторое время она отправила Сабин, Чоппера и Эзру на встречу с курьером в космопорте Гарел-Сити, чтобы те переправили его на аванпост «Пустошь». Несмотря на то, что Гера не знала, как будет выглядеть курьер, она точно знала его конечный пункт назначения — Альдераан. thumb|left|250px|Syndulla responsibilities increased. Задание осложнилось появлением на месте встречи старой подруги Сабин, Кетсу Онио, и патруля штурмовиков. В то время как Эзре удалось вернуться на «Призрак», мандалорка и Чоппер вместе с Кетсу выполнили задание. Гера встретила их у трапа «Призрака», когда те вернулись обратно на Гарел, и поблагодарила наёмницу за помощь. Позже, Гера и другие Спектры приняли сигнал бедствия от коммандера Джуна Сато, корабль которого, «Освободитель», был вырван из гиперпространства и взят на абордаж командой Имперского заградителя, новейшего прототипа корабля заграждения. Гера отправила Кэнана, Рэкса и Чоппера на расследование произошедшего в системе Дел-Зеннис. Работая в команде, они смогли проникнуть под видом штурмовиков на борт заградителя и устроить саботаж: Чоппер вырвал из гиперпространства два командных крейсера типа «Арквитенс», которые столкнулись с заградителем и уничтожили его. Побег с Гарела Рандеву с Органой Конкорд-Доун thumb|right|250px|Раненая Гера приходит в себя Поскольку Империя стала пристальнее контролировать обычные гиперпространственные маршруты повстанцев, Сабин предложила использовать путь мимо мандалорской колонии Конкорд-Доун. Гера и Сабин, в сопровождении эскадрильи «Феникс», прибыли к планете, где с ними связался с приветствием лидер Наёмных Защитников Фенн Рау. Узнав, что говорит с повстанцами, нанятый Империей мандалорец и его товарищи вступил в бой с противниками. В стычке Гера была ранена, и смогла лишь уйти обратно в гиперпространство после взрыва её «A-wing»'а. Сабин возжелала было отправиться мстить, но была остановлена Кэнаном, уверенным, что он сможет договориться с противником, которого знал ещё с Войн клонов. Вернувшись к Конкорд-Доуну, Кэнан и Сабин действительно смогли договориться с Фенном Рау о перемещении. Выйдя из комы, Гера поблагодарила Сабин. Лира-Сан Налёт на гильдию Воссоединение с отцом Засада на Джеонозисе Разделение После возвращения джедаев и Чопа с Усалона, где они снова столкнулись с инквизиторами, Кэнан попросил Геру встретить их в пустом районе космоса в одиночку, без остальных сил эскадрильи «Феникс». Сделав так, как он просил, она забрала их и «Фантом» на «Призрак». Позже Гера и Зеб узнали обстоятельства побега с Усалона. Кэнан пояснил, что Инквизиторы будут мешать им с Эзрой помогать Восстанию. После того, как на «Призрак» прибыла Асока Тано, бывшая джедай-падаван и союзник повстанцев, джедаи приняли решение разделиться — вместе с Чоппером они покинули «Призрак» на Фантоме. Гера объяснила Сабин, что иногда лучше не знать, чем занимаются их товарищи. В отсутствие Геры и прочих, джедаи посетили Храм джедаев на Лотале, где поговорили с Йодой. Джедаям удалось уйти из Храма до прибытия Инквизиторов и лично Дарта Вейдера. Фекунда thumb|left|250px|Лемнос ловит Геру с поличным Вскоре после,В статье утверждается, что события комикса происходят между эпизодами «Повстанцев». На основании её внешности — лётного костюма — можно сделать вывод, что события происходят в промежутке до серии . Гера вместе с Чоппером отправилась на длительную миссию на аванпост на планете Фекунда. Жители аванпоста наладили производство пищи, которая могла бы стать подспорьем для снабжения разраставшегося Восстания. На подлёте к планете на хвост «Призраку» сели несколько TIE-истребителей Империи. Войдя в атмосферу, Гера смогла сбросить их с хвоста, что стоило повреждений Призраку.Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Гера Проникнув на фабрику по расфасовке готовой пищи из фарина, Гера стала свидетелем разговора О Бри и капитана Меттика о том, что жители аванпоста обязаны предоставить Империи больше продукции. Гера устроила саботаж, сломав конвейер, по которому передвигались коробки. Её обнаружил местный механик по имени Лемнос, который высказал своё уважение её действиям — тому, что она осмелилась пойти против мощи Империи. Гера встретилась с Бёрлом, информатором повстанцев, который был одним из несогласных с действиями коммандера Жоу и его людей. Вместе с ним, О Бри и Лемносом Гера придумала план изгнания имперцев с планеты. thumb|250px|Заговорщики Заговорщики посвятили в план всех жителей и работников, после чего темпы производства продукции упали до минимума — они всячески саботировали работы, придумывали отговорки и просто не выполняли свои обязанности, чтобы заставить имперцев принять факт бесполезности Фекунды. Гера убедила Лемноса помочь ей починить «Призрак». Тем не менее, коммандер Жоу, первый раз выполнявший миссию вдали от взора своего отца, отказался сдаваться. Он лично выступил перед жителями аванпоста, пригрозив им наказаниями за саботаж и подстрекательство к мятежу — так, Бёрл был наказан прямо на площади дополнительными часами на производстве. После этого к Призраку пришла О Бри, и Гера объяснила ей, что именно такие, как она, а не как Бёрл, возглавляют восстание — простой храбрости недостаточно, чтобы быть лидером. Узнав, что отряд Жоу готовит первую партию припасов к отправке, Гера придумала план, который вынудил бы имперцев оставить планету. Под покровом темноты, пока Бёрл и его смена отвлекали охрану, Гера и Лемнос выкрали контейнер, гружённый припасами. Несмотря на погоню из шагоходов и спидеров, им удалось достичь каньона. Крутым манёвром Гера сбросила контейнер вместе с тележкой в пропасть. Нагнавшие место крушения силы во главе с Меттиком были вынуждены отправить отчёт командованию о провале миссии, а позже — оставить Фекунду. Переполох на базе «Горизонт» Обустраивая базу Миссия на Гареле Во время очередной миссии по добыче припасов для Восстания на Гареле, Сабин Врен и Кетсу Онио попали в засаду отряда штурмовиков. Во время перестрелки открылся от случайного попадания один из ящиков с едой, и оттуда выпал маленький ребёнок расы чадра-фанов. Сабин вызвала по комлинку Геру, и та спустилась на «Призраке» к месту стычки, расстреляв позиции штурмовиков из бортовых орудий. Сабин и Кетсу вместе с маленьким чадра-фаном запрыгнули на открывшуюся рампу, и «Призрак» улетел. Через некоторое время, Сабин и Гера отправились на усовершенствованном новом спидере мандалорки на встречу с Кетсу Онио где-то в Гарел-Сити. Прибыв на место, они с удивлением увидели, как приехавшая Кетсу намерено разбила свой спидер о контейнер. После того, как Гера передала ей чип, который наёмница должна была доставить к своему информатору, Спектры пешком вернулись на «Призрак». Через некоторое время, когда Сабин уже изнервничалась за свой любимый байк, на борт «Призрака» поднялась Кетсу. Она сообщила, что успешно выполнила миссию, но разбила спидер подруги. Та расстроилась, но, благодаря вмешательству Геры, не стала ругаться с подругой, напротив, решив преподать ей урок ремонта разбитой техники. Потеря thumb|250px|Гера встречает ослепшего Кэнана В то время, как Кэнан, Эзра и Асока вместе с Чоппером отправились на Малакор по совету Йоды, Гера, Сбаин и Зеб остались на Атоллоне. Когда «Фантом» вернулся, обнаружилось, что Кэнан потерял глаза в схватке с адептами Тёмной стороны. Позже, на борту «Призрака», повстанцы пришли к выводу, что Асока Тано погибла на Малакоре, оставшись сражаться с Вейдером. Работа на Хондо Пленники Мола Ведж и Дерек После того, как имперцы уничтожили конвой повстанцев на пути к Тералову, Гера посетила брифинг коммандера Сато. Он обнародовал сообщение от Фалкрама, сообщавшего, что несколько кадетов элитной имперской академии «Небесный удар» хотят сбежать и присоединиться к Восстанию. Когда Эзра спросил, не Асока ли — Фалкрам, Гера объяснила, что Флакрам — лишь кодовое имя для многих законспирированных агентов Восстания. Гера направила Сабин, проходившую когда-то обучение в академии на Мандалоре, проникнуть в «Небесный удар» и вытащить кадетов. Сама Гера, вместе с Зебом, направились в сопровождение нового конвоя к Тералову. Позже на Атоллон прибыли двое сбежавших кадетов: Ведж Антиллес и Дерек Кливиан. Возвращение на Рилот Последняя битва Войн клонов Позже, Гера и Сабин доставили прочих Спектров и Рэкса на Агамар за протонными бомбами, которые должны были находиться на старом Сепаратистском корабле поддержки. Перед отлётом Гера спросила, всё ли будет в порядке, и Эзра заверил её, что всё будет нормально, поскольку с ними Рэкс, ветеран Войн клонов. К незнанию повстанцев, они обнаружили одно из последних укрытий сепаратистов, которым командовал тактический супердроид Калани. Он принудил джедаев и клона поучаствовать в симуляции сражения, в конце которого и «республиканцы», и «сепаратисты» совместно противостояли имперским силам, посланными губернатором Ариндой Прайс. Между тем, Гера и Сабин на «Призраке» направились к топливному складу, где их стали преследовать три истребителя TIE/ln. Без вестей от товарищей они пришли к единому мнению, что если бы их помощь потребовалась, Рэкс или Кэнан связались бы с ними. Позже Гера сама связалась с Кэнаном, чтобы узнать о прогрессе в их деле. Не рассказав о приключении с Калани, Кэнан рассказал, что им удалось найти не протонные бомбы, но новый челнок для «Призрака». Проблема на Конкорд-Доуне После того, как мятежники потеряли связь с лагерем Защитников на третьей луне Конкорд-Доуна, Гера собрала на брифинг Сабин и Фенна Рау, пленника эскадрильи «Феникс». Тот убедил командование повстанцев, что его люди не планировали ловушку, и предложил расследовать пропажу сигнала. Гера отправила вместе с Рау, закованным в наручники, Сабин, Эзру и Чоппера, запретив им сажать недавно найденный челнок «Фантом II». Во время разведки Рау и повстанцы обнаружили, что имперский вице-король Мандалора, Гар Саксон, уничтожил Защитников своими суперкоммандос, после чего Рау решил присоединиться к Восстанию. Эвакуация с Майкапо Миссия на Винкасу Проникновение в штаб Трауна В то время как Эзра, Кэнан и Чоппер отправились на Лотал, чтобы проникнуть в имперский оружейный комплекс в столице, Гера и другие повстанцы остались на Атоллоне. Гера связалась с лидером лотальских повстанцев, экс-губернатором Райдером Азади, после того, как тот потерял связь с Эзрой из-за глушения Империей связи. Гера опознала в новом командующем на Лотале гранд-адмирала Трауна, с которым встречалась на Рилоте. Она и и другие повстанцы узнали от Азади о его планах нападения на восточные ворота комплекса. После того, как Эзра и его команда выкрали планы, Сабин в присутствии Геры и Зеба расшифровала украденные данные, которые оказались чертежами TIE/D Защитника, новейшего истребителя со встроенным дефлекторным щитом. Командование повстанцев сразу же поняло, какую угрозу этот аппарат представляет для Восстания при массовом производстве. Узнав о том, что агент Каллус помог повстанцам сбежать из комплекса, она предупредила быть их осторожными в отношении агента, который мог просто готовить ловушку, втираясь в доверие. Призрак Мола Помощь Со Геррере Обучение новичков В процессе подготовки к нападению на Лотал Гера, Кэнан, Сабин, Эзра и все пилоты эскадрильи Феникс оставили базу «Чоппер», отправившись на тренировку. За старшего Гера оставила Зеба, вместе с которым на базе остались AP-5 и C1-10P. В отсутствие товарищей, Зеб и дроиды спасли базу от обнаружения посланным Трауном дроидом EXD-9, проникнувшим на базу. Они перепрограммировали дроида на самоуничтожение при стыковке к кораблю-«матке», что привело к уничтожению Звёздного разрушителя. На следующий день Зеб доложил о том, что справился с инцидентом, а Фалкрам поздравил Геру с успешной нейтрализацией дроида Трауна. Испытания Сабин Узнав о важности Тёмного меча от Кэнана и Фенна Рау, Гера решила убедить Сабин начать тренироваться с древним световым мечом, чтобы с его помощью убедить мандалорцев присоединиться к Восстанию. Хотя Сабин сначала отказалась от этого, Гера объяснила, что поддержка её семьи и клана необходима повстанцам для нападения на Лотал. Благодаря этому, Сабин всё же согласилась на обучение. Сабин отправилась на обучение в отдалённый район Атоллона с Эзрой и Кэнаном, а Гера и другие повстанцы остались на базе. Через два дня Синдулла связалась с Кэнаном, чтобы тот доложил об успехах Сабин. Услышав о том, что Кэнан тренирует Сабин с палками, она отметила, что во время обучения Эзры он не проводил таких уроков. Джедай объяснил, что не хочет, чтобы Сабин поранилась — в отличие от Эзры, она не чувствительна к Силе. В ответ на вопрос Геры о том, что им нужно, он ответил, что нужно лишь терпение и понимание. Позже, Сабин выразила недовольство методами, которые использовал Кэнан в её обучении. Связавшись с Герой посредством голограммы, Кэнан отметил, что считает для Сабин слишком опасным использование клинка, поскольку она не нашла баланс в себе. Гера, напротив, сказала, что дальнейшие задержки в процессе тренировок будут лишь больше уязвлять Сабин, с которой так же поступила её собственная семья. Несмотря на сомнения Кэнана, она настояла на том, чтобы Сабин с Тёмным мечом в руках встретила своих демонов лицом к лицу. В конце концов, последовав совету Геры, Кэнан добился результатов в обучении Сабин. Сопровождение сенатора Альянс за восстановление Республики Заражённый Чоппер Гибель Мола После того, как Эзра обнаружил, что информация из голокронов указывала на опасность для мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, которую представлял Мол, Гера, Кэнан, Рэкс, Чоппер и коммандер Сато встретились с Эзрой для обсуждения этого вопроса. Гера озвучила свои подозрения о том, что голокрон Кэнана проигрывал повреждённую запись и посоветовала Эзре остаться на Атоллоне и продолжать подготовку к нападению на Лотал. Несмотря на это, Эзра всё же отправился на Татуин с Чоппером на RZ-1T, чтобы найти и спасти мастера Кеноби. Им удалось найти Кеноби, несмотря на нападение таскенов и сильный жар пустынь Татуина. Кеноби посоветовал Эзре вернуться к товарищам и продолжить подготовку к освобождению своей родины от Империи, после чего победил в схватке Мола и убил его. Гера и Кэнан встретили вернувшихся на «Брате ночи» Эзру и Чоппера. Юноша извинился перед товарищами, объяснив, что понял, где его место и кто его семья. Осада Атоллона Война на Мандалоре Гера смогла убедить лидера повстанцев, Мон Мотму, позволить Кэнану и Эзре вместе с Чоппером отправиться на помощь Сабин и клану Врен на Мандалор, чтобы освободить отца девушки и главу клана, Олрика, заложника нового губернатора Тайбера Саксона. Сабин вместе с объединёнными силами напали на место заключения Орлика, где его не оказалось. После обнаружения факта, что Орлика увезли в столицу Мандалора, Сандари, Кэнан связался с Герой по голосвязи, сообщим об увеличении их пребывания на планете.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора Гера напомнила, что Кэнану и прочим нельзя задерживаться — они нужны на других заданиях. Объяснившись, Кэнан получил разрешение остаться на Мандалоре и освободить Орлика из конвоя. После этого повстанцы и их союзники вместе уничтожили супероружие губернатора Саксона, «Герцогиню», которое могло испепелять людей в мандалорской броне через бескар. К моменту возвращения Спектров на базу на Явине Гера отправилась на «Y-wing»’е на миссию по добыче припасов вместе с Веджем и другими пилотами. На обратном пути её повреждённая машина совершила жёсткую посадку, лишь после чего произошла встреча друзей. Станция Джалинди Несмотря на просьбы Эзры, наконец, начать подготовку к освобождению Лотала, Гере и Спектрам командующая Мон Мотма дала новое задание: тайно перенастроить передатчик ретранслятора Джалинди, о котором сообщил Со Геррера. Чуть позже Гера и Кэнан обсудили новый приказ. Кэнан напомнил ей, что методы, которыми действовал Со и его Партизаны — не методы Геры. thumb|left|250px|Гера уводит «Призрак» от погони Когда «Призрак» приблизился к ретранслятору, маскируясь в облаках, Сабин и Эзра с Чоппером были сброшены с борта на джетпаках. После их посадки Гера сообщила о приближении лёгкого крейсера Империи, а затем Сабин сообщила, что Империя засекла их. Пока Гера уводила «Призрак» из-под атаки нескольких TIE Защитников через туман, как предложил Кэнан, станция уже была уничтожена прибывшим Со Геррерой. Связавшись с Эзрой, Гера узнала о том, что молодые Спектры и Чоп находились на борту «U-wing»'а Со. Эта новость взволновала Геру. После взрыва гигантского кайбер-кристалла, перевозившегося из системы Джеда на грузовом корабле, Чоппер связался с Герой из угнанного ими шаттла. Когда «Призрак» пристыковался к шаттлу, Гера предложила Мичу Матту и другим освобождённым пленникам вернуть их по домам, однако они отказались и решили стать членами Альянса. Возвращение на Лотал Атака Лотала Подготовка к войне thumb|left|250px|«Призрак» и другие корабли Альянса над Скарифом После того, как Альянс получил достоверные подтверждения о существовании у Империи «Звезды Смерти», генерал Синдулла была вызвана в зал собрания Высшего командования Альянса. Позже Гера на своём корабле, «Призраке», приняла участие в битве при Скарифе,Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать, обновлённое и расширенное издание в которой Альянсу удалось похитить чертежи «Звезды Смерти» из наземного комплекса. Незадолго до битвы при Явине Гера отметила способности Веджа Антиллеса как пилота-аса. Галактическая гражданская война Хот thumb|250px|Гера, Лея и Хан в поисках корабля На повстанческой базе «Эхо», которая была основана на ледяной планете Хот в секторе Аноат, произошло чрезвычайное происшествие: из-за низких температур, свойственных планете, генератор щита базы, защищавший её от орбитальных бомбардировок, сломался. Персонал базы остался практически беззащитным в случае нападения Империи, и принцесса Лея Органа, одна из лидеров движения, приняла решение отправиться на поиски запасных частей для этого генератора, которые должны были находиться на одном из потерпевших крушение транспортников Альянса. Вместе с Леей на миссию отправились Гера и Хан Соло, все трое — верхом на таунтаунах, поскольку спидеры не выдерживали таких низких температур на длительные периоды, а поиски могли затянуться. Ездовое животное Леи оказалось строптивее тех, что были у Хана и Геры, и потому она, уже после обнаружения транспорта и необходимых запчастей, свалилась в припорошенную снегом яму, сброшенная таунтауном. Гера и Хан нашли её и помогли принцессе выбраться, после чего все вместе вернулись на базу Эхо. На следующий день''Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Лея'' позиции Альянса были обнаружены разведывательным дроидом Империи.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар Эндор thumb|left|250px|Гера и Хан на Эндоре В 4 ПБЯ,Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики после победы повстанцев в битве при Эндоре, где была уничтожена недостроенная вторая «Звезда Смерти» с Императором Палпатином на борту,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Гера присутствовала на самом спутнике. Перед пиром принцесса Лея Органа, одна из лидеров Альянса, отправила к ней Хана Соло с просьбой о припасах — Лея намеревалась обменять их на пленённых эвоками штурмовиков, которых те собирались съесть. Гера согласилась помочь после того, как Хан признал превосходство «Призрака» над своим «Тысячелетним соколом». Получив необходимые припасы, Хан и Чубакка вернулись к Лее. Внешность и черты характера Способности thumb|right|220px|Капитан Гера Синдулла С самого юного возраста Гера Синдулла была способным пилотом и харизматичным лидером. Впервые она проявила свои выдающиеся способности во время спасательной миссии на Рилоте. Она могла управлять практически любым летательным аппаратом, среди которых «Призрак», «Фантом», прототип истребителя «B-wing», истребитель T-65B «X-wing», или же ховербас модели «Бонвояж».Новый рассвет Рисковые манёвры Геры позволяли ей избавляться от преследования истребителей противника, вплоть до TIE/D Защитников. Помимо навыков пилота, Гера также была профессионалом в ближнем бою и могла дать отпор противнику даже без оружия. Тем не менее, Гера, не будучи чувствительной к Силе, не могла противостоять влиянию Дарта Мола, выведавшего из её сознания местоположение голокрона Кэнана Джарруса. Благодаря большому опыту противостояния Империи, Гера знала множество тактик и уловок врага. Её навыки в технике позволили ей дистанционно уничтожить имперский наблюдательный корабль, аппаратура которого подключилась к Чопперу. За кулисами Появления *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Lords of the Sith'' * *''A New Dawn'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * *Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Hera'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Endangered'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' * }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files – Deluxe Edition'' * * * * * * * * * ; images #1, 2, 3, 5 }} Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Женщины Категория:Тви'леки Категория:Пилоты Категория:Родившиеся в 29 ДБЯ Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Персонал группы Массасси Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Альянса